


Leo Valdez: "Bad Boy Supreme"

by solacesystem



Category: Game Grumps, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Multi, child of aphrodite gods goddesses, danny's in trouble whoops, i found some of my friend's post-it notes saying how much she loves leo, not caleo, premonitional dreams, so here i am to embarrass her and write a cheesy and fluffy fanfic for her, sorry - Freeform, tagging oVER, there's also some bad stuff, uh-oh spaghetti-o
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solacesystem/pseuds/solacesystem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's a girl with the best intentions, and he's a man of his own invention.<br/>   Trinity Avidan: daughter of Leigh "Dan" Avidan and the goddess of love, Aphrodite( how, you may ask? it's actually quite a heartwarming story, but that's not for now ), a demigod who started her life at Camp Half-Blood three years back, spending her summers there while spending the rest of the year in California with her father. She, unlike most of her brethren, inherited the charmspeak ability, though she hardly uses it.<br/>   Leo Valdez: son of Hephaestus, Leo is hyperactive and witty, a demigod brought to Camp Half-Blood to help with the quest to save Hera and hopefully find a way to bring back beloved camper Percy Jackson.<br/>   These two, with all their differences, should have never had their worlds collide - they'd constantly bash heads and knock each other down. However, due to a premonitional dream from her mother, Leo is supposedly Trinity's true match - and who would call the goddess of love ( or, in her case, their mother ) a liar? But just because it's what mother wants doesn't mean it's what she'll get, does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leo Valdez: "Bad Boy Supreme"

   **Chapter One: The Dream**

   _Trinity stood in front of a large statue of her mother for the fourth time this week. Hands on her hips, Trinity stared up at the statue of Aphrodite, her lips pursed._

_"C'mon, Mom, let's get this show on the road please," Trinity said, and the familiar sight of pink smoke enveloped the statue. As the smoke dissipated, a woman about Trinity's height stood there, her hair pinned back expertly and her make-up done just as well. She looked stunning, even in just a pair of jeans and a white tee. "So, how's life been treating ya?"_

_Aphrodite smiled warmly. "You've always been the most impatient, yet laid-back one of my children, my love - not for much longer, however. Your new sibling will arrive shortly, alongside your match."_

_"About that," Trinity piped up. "Can I know something about him? Anything?"_

_Aphrodite tapped her chin in thought, then smiled. "This boy is not the most handsome, nor is he the strongest of the trio, but he shall bring adventure, spontaneity, and above all, true love into your life; that is, if you choose to allow him as I did your father. . ."_

_At the mention of Trinity's mortal father, Leigh "Dan" Avidan, Aphrodite's expression grew grim and she stopped talking, which made Trinity feel uneasy - usually, Aphrodite would love to talk about her past relationship with Dan until the dream was over._

_"Is Dad okay?" Trinity asked, growing more uneasy as her mother did not reply. "What's going on with my father?!"_

_"I must go," Aphrodite answered quietly, and before Trinity could say anything else, the pink smoke enveloped her mother and the statue was back. Trinity screamed out of frustration and stomped off, forcing herself to wake up._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! (:


End file.
